


The Rumor

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gossip, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Rumors, Sexual Content, some hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: A rumor starts and spreads amongst the Enterprise crew about Spock's 'vulcanhood'.Jim, newly in a relationship with Spock, can't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/322289
Comments: 17
Kudos: 202





	The Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought. This is what happened. Enjoy :)

“Bones!”

“Jim, I got him, just get yourself looked over.”

Jim watched Bones and medical worrying over Spock who laid injured and bloody on the biobed. His left leg clearly broken in a few spots. They’d both fallen over the cliff. Jim’s landing in the river below had gone better than Spock’s.

“Captain.” A nurse gently tugged at his arm. “You are bleeding and…”

“Yeah, I know.” Jim really wanted to stay and watch, to make sure Spock was going to be okay, but he was starting to feel like shit now that the adrenalin wearing off.

A nurse was starting to cut off Spock’s pants when Jim finally turned away and went to another biobed.

* * *

Two days later, Jim sat beside Spock’s biobed and looked over the report from HQ on the mission that hadn’t gone well at all. He lifted his head and looked to Spock who was sleeping soundly. He’d woken from a healing trance that morning but was still tired which was understandable.

A murmuring behind Jim had him looking behind him. He saw two nurses standing close together, glancing his way. When they noticed him, they quickly dispersed, going back to other duties. Jim shrugged and righted himself in the chair.

An hour later, Spock woke up and requested soup which Jim was happy to retrieve for him. When Spock was halfway through his plomeek soup, Jim asked, “How are you feeling?” Grinning, Jim continued, “I know we confessed to loving each other the day before but you didn’t need to throw yourself off a cliff to take it back.”

Spock arched a brow. “If I were going to take my declaration of love back, I would say something. Jumping off a cliff is never something I would willingly do. But, to your original query, I am well.” Spock wiggled his toes under the blanket. “I can feel my leg.”

Jim tickled at the toes moving. “That’s good.”

Spock jerked his leg, causing himself to hiss in discomfort.

“Shit, sorry. Ticklish?”

“A bit, yes.” Spock touched his side. “I do not think Leonard will allow me to leave for some time.”

“You think correctly,” Bones appeared and spoke. “A few more days of bedrest here with some PT to make sure your leg and hip won’t give you any trouble. Maybe in a week you can leave.”

Jim chuckled as Spock tried to argue with Bones. He shook his head at their bickering then noticed a med tech lurking nearby, giving them an odd look.

The med tech, noticing Jim, ducked his head and quickly moved away. Jim stared after him but shook his head and let it go. 

* * *

Jim placed a helpful hand on the small of Spock’s back as they walked out of the turbolift and down the hallway towards their quarters. It hadn’t been a week, but Spock was feeling and looking a lot better. The physical therapist had cleared Spock back to his quarters but minimal duty for another week. Bones had agreed.

Spock walked slowly and with a slight limp.

“You okay?”

“My answer is the same as it has been the previous three times you have asked.”

“So, you’re fine and dandy?”

Spock gave him a side-eyed look. Jim grinned and Spock cracked a tiny smile in return.

Two crewmembers walked towards them. Jim gave a little wave. The others looked at Spock then ducked their heads. As they passed each other, they offered greetings and continued their way. Jim glanced back, seeing them whisper to one another while also glancing back at them.

“Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“We have walked past my quarters.”

Jim focused back on the task at hand and stopped walking. They had indeed overshot the door by a few feet. “Sorry.” They turned back and Spock let them into the room. Spock limped to his desk and sat down with a grimace.

“Captain’s orders, no work, Spock.”

“I am merely…”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jim wagged his finger at Spock. “No work.”

Spock swiveled his chair around and looked at Jim. “May I please send a follow up message to my father about my recovery?”

“Oh…yes, yes, you may do that.”

Spock turned back to the computer and started typing. Jim looked around the room. He knew a yeoman had come in and tidied up. Not that Spock kept things messy.

Figuring Spock would like some tea, Jim went to his kitchenette area and started making him some. It was ready when the typing stopped.

“Thank you,” Spock said when Jim brought over the cup.

Jim sat on the edge of the desk. “Do you need anything?” 

“No. I plan to meditate and then retire.”

“Okay. Still tired?”

Spock took a sip of his tea. “Not as much as earlier this week.” Spock put the teacup down beside his terminal. “Thank you. For everything. My time in medbay was made easier with your constant company.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jim said with a smile. “I thought I was being a nuisance.”

“A welcome nuisance,” Spock teased.

“That’s me. Jim the welcome nuisance.” Jim leaned down, meaning to kiss Spock but he hesitated just before their lips touch. “I…um…I know this is just beginning but…” Spock closed the distance between them and kissed Jim soundly.

When they broke apart, Jim sat back and caught his breath. “You…wow.”

“Indeed.” Spock stood and kissed Jim again. This time, when they pulled apart, Spock caught his breath. “As much as I would enjoy continuing…”

“Yeah, no, I get it.” Jim stood from the desk. “We’ve got time. You keep resting and recuperating. We’ll continue later.”

“Yes, we will.”

* * *

The next morning, Jim sat with Bones in the mess, eating a stack of pancakes. Spock limped by and went to join the line for food. Jim watched him with a smile. A crewmember walked by eyes glued to Spock. Jim raised a brow and watched the officer continue, eyes on Spock, to a table with two others. Their eyes finally left Spock as they sat and started talking and gesturing towards Spock.

Jim shook his head. “People get injured all the time.”

“What?” Bones asked.

“People get injured. It’s not a something to fuss about.”

Bones stared at him then shrugged. “It’s too early for whatever you’re on about.”

“Just noticing some scuttlebutt.”

“The crew is always gossiping about something or another. Last month was about Lt. Hendorff and Lt. Commander O’lhi.”

“They’re dating now, right?”

“Yep.”

“That’s nice for cupcake.” Jim picked up his coffee and took a sip. “I still don’t care for people talking about others behind their backs.”

“ _Words have no wings but can fly a thousand miles_ ,” Bones quoted a proverb.

“No shit,” Jim said as Spock limped his way over with a tray of food.

“Why are you swearing?” Spock asked.

“Crew gossip.”

Spock sat down next to Jim. “Are they still discussing Mr. Scott’s obsessive behavior with the warp core?”

“No.”

“Ensign Beckley’s twelve toes?”

Jim looked at his new boyfriend beside him. “Beckley has twelve toes? Six and six?”

“Apparently not.”

“Fascinating.”

“Jim,” Bones interrupted them.

“Yeah?”

“ _Rumors generally grow deformed as they travel_ ,” Bones quoted.

Jim nodded. “Yeah, true. No more gossip and stop with all the quotes.”

“Agreed.”

Bones picked up a piece of bacon from his plate. “So, Jim. Word on the street is that you and Spock finally confessed feelings.”

“Et tu, Bones?”

Bones grinned which made Jim grin back.

“Yes, Leonard,” Spock said. “The Captain and I have started a romantic relationship. No need for further gossip. We will update the records to show the change and then everyone will know.”

“Good, but it wasn’t so much gossip as it was a betting pool. Which I lost by the way. Ya’ll couldn’t have waited another month?”

Jim shook his head as Spock and Bones started a back and forth about betting. Jim glanced around the mess as he continued to eat. He noticed more eyes on their table and hands coming up to cover mouths as words were exchanged amongst a few groups of tables.

_What the heck is going on?_

* * *

Jim let it go for a few more days, but once the stares made it to the bridge, Jim needed to know what the heck was going on. He followed Uhura into the lift after shift and made sure it was just the two of them.

“So.”

Uhura smiled. “Yes, Captain?”

“Would you happen to know what’s going on?”

“Going on?”

“The gossiping. What’s going around?”

Uhura looked quizzical before shaking her head. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Damn.” Jim leaned against the side of the lift.

“What do you think is going around?” she turned to him and asked.

“I don’t know. It always occurs when Spock’s around. And me. Or maybe it’s just because I’m there that I’m noticing it.”

“Well, maybe it has to do with the two of you. You finally got together after dancing around each other for years.”

Jim scratched the back of his head. “Right, true. Um…”

Uhura chuckled and touched his arm. “Relax, Kirk. Spock and I are on good terms. I’m happy for him and you.”

The lift doors opened, and they stepped out together. They approached a group of crewmembers who had been carrying on a conversation. As soon as they saw Jim and Uhura, they went quiet.

“Evening,” Jim greeted with a nod of his head and a smile.

“Captain. Lieutenant.” The group greeted them back. As soon as they passed each other, Jim heard whispers. Jim stopped and gave Uhura a look. She glanced back and saw the group turning a corner while also giving Jim and she looks.

“Okay, now I’m intrigued.”

“Right?”

“Chapel always knows what’s going on. Nurses and med techs are usually at the center of the gossip.”

“Let me know what you hear.”

She nodded and went on her way.

* * *

After separating from Uhura, Jim went down to the science labs to grab Spock for dinner and a movie in one of their quarters. Spock still had a bit of a limp but was improving. Their relationship, still new, was progressing well. They hadn’t gone beyond some heavy making out but that was fine. Too many times before Jim had jumped headfirst into a physical relationship that barely functioned outside of the bedroom. He wanted more with Spock and Spock felt the same. Slow and steady.

Inside the labs, Jim found several of Spock’s science minions dutifully working. He checked on a few then headed into Spock’s office. Just before entering, he noticed a minion eyeing him.

“Everything okay?” Jim asked.

She nodded. “Yes, Captain.”

“Good.” Jim knocked on Spock’s door. It slid open and he entered, finding his boyfriend at his desk with a hologram of a cell displayed before him. “Why do you have an office, and I don’t?”

“You do have one, it’s near the bridge.”

“The ready room? That’s more of a conference room.”

“It is still, technically, the captain’s office.”

Jim approached and crossed his arms over his chest. “Nah, I don’t want that. How about I just take this one?”

Spock looked up from the hologram with a raised brow. “Do you wish to trek down here to the labs every day to make use of it?”

“Well, not every day.” Jim chuckled. “Fine, keep your office.”

“I never intended to part with it,” Spock said. “I am nearly done with my work for today.”

“Take your time.” Jim sat down in a nearby chair and picked up a PADD. He found notes on a mission they undertook a month prior and decided to reread what the science team had discovered.

When Spock finished up, they left together and headed their quarters. Jim couldn’t help but notice the looks coming their way. He let it go. Uhura would have info tomorrow for him. 

Spock went into his own quarters to change for their evening while Jim went into his and got ready. He changed into flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeve, loose fitting shirt. He replicated them some lasagna. Meat and cheese for Jim and veggies for Spock.

When Spock entered his room a little while later through their shared bathroom, Jim was waiting on the couch with a movie queued up ready to play.

“What movie are we watching tonight?” Spock asked as he sat next to Jim and took the offered meal.

“Something called _Making Mr. Right_ ,” Jim replied. “It popped up on the suggestion list, so I figure, what the hell? I’ve never seen it. I’m sure you haven’t.”

“I have not.”

“So why not?”

“Why not, indeed.”

* * *

The next morning, Jim tried to corner Uhura in the mess but didn’t find her. He sat with Spock and Bones like normal and listened to them bicker about something new. He watched Chekov enter across the way. Their eyes met. Chekov’s face turned beat red before he turned and quickly left the mess.

“I’ll be back,” Jim said before standing and following the young Russian. “Chekov!”

“I…I got to get to the bridge Keptin!” Chekov called over his shoulder before breaking into a jog.

“Chekov!” Jim ran after him, catching up and pulling the younger man into a nearby room which happened to be the turbolift maintenance garage. Jim made sure they were alone in the large room before turning his attention to Chekov.

“Good morning, Keptin,” Chekov said. His eyes darted around, not meeting Jim’s. “How are you?”

“I’m good, now what’s going on, Pavel?”

“Going on? I do not know what you mean, Keptin. I…I just…”

Jim crowded Chekov into a corner. “Pavel. Look at me.”

“I would rather not, Sir.”

“Why?”

.

.

.

“Pavel,” Jim sighed. “Please. People have been looking and whispering for a week now. What is going on?”

Chekov covered his face with his hands and muttered something.

“Pavel, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Chekov slid his hands down his face. “Mr. Spock’s…thing.”

Jim’s eyes widened. He stared at his friend for several quiet moments before shaking his head “What?!”

“Zat is what everyone is whispering about, Keptin.”

“Spock’s…Spock’s penis?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Chekov shrugged. “Because apparently its huge! As big as a horse! That’s all everyone is talking about.”

Jim stepped back and leaned against a work locker.

“Someone saw it a few weeks ago and zat is what everyone is whispering about. I also heard there’s a sheath it comes out of but then some are saying that isn’t true.”

“I don’t think any of that is true,” Jim said. “It’s not…I don’t think…oh Jesus.” Jim grabbed his head.

“I…I left when I saw you and Mr. Spock in the mess because I…well…I heard that he’s…well…the top and then I got a mental image of the two of that I didn’t like so I left when I saw you both.”

“Oh, good god.”

“It is just a rumor, Keptin. I believe none of it.”

“You must believe some to be acting the way you did.” Jim shook his head. “It’s just a rumor. Silly, stupid gossip. Pay it no mind, Chekov.”

“So, it’s not as big as people are saying?”

“No,” Jim said before realizing, he didn’t know. “Well, I…we haven’t…”

“You do not know.”

“Well…no.” Jim shook his head. “but I’m sure it’s nothing like what is spreading. I’m sure its normal.”

“Yes, Sir. Normal.”

Jim dismissed Chekov but stayed behind in the room. He leaned against the wall and let the rumor sink in. It was preposterous. Completely untrue. Spock was…Spock. And certainly, his genitals were normal. Weren’t they?

Jim went back to the mess hall and found Bones had gone but Spock remained, although his tray was away, and he stood by the table.

“Hey, sorry. I needed to talk to Chekov about something.” Jim grabbed a muffin from his tray and disposed of the rest. “C’mon, lets head to the bridge.”

Spock nodded and followed along. Jim glanced to him as they walked then down his body to his…Jim snapped his gaze away. That wasn’t proper.

“What did you need to speak to Chekov about?”

“Oh, um, nothing important. Just something. Not a big deal.”

“You ran from the mess like it was a big deal,” Spock replied.

“True. We’re…we may be starting a bowling team.”

“I have never noticed you enjoying the game beyond that one time two years ago. You drank heavily and broke your ankle going over the line.”

_I forgot about that._ “I…well, you see…”

“Let me know when you have your first game,” Spock spoke. “I would like to attend.”

Jim nudged against Spock’s side. “Of course.”

* * *

On the bridge, Jim saw Uhura at her station. He sat down in his chair and figured he’d talk to her later. He took out his PADD and sent Chekov a message.

**Capt. Kirk:** If Spock asks, we are making a bowling team.

A few moments later, Jim watched Chekov take out his personal PADD from beside his station and read his message. He looked over his shoulder at Jim and mouthed. “What?”

Jim sent him another message.

**Capt. Kirk:** Just go along with it for now. Please.”

**PChekov:** Aye, aye, Sir.

Around lunch time, Jim looked up from his PADD and found Spock standing beside him. Crotch nearly at eye level. Jim stared a little too long because when he finally raised his eyes up to meet Spock’s the Vulcan’s brows were raised and a small smirk was on his mouth.

Jim coughed and looked away to the viewscreen straight ahead. “Yes, Commander?”

“I wish to ask, since we will be at warp for another two days, if I may spend the rest of my shift in the labs, Captain?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, of course. Dismissed.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Spock turned on his heel and left the bridge. Jim didn’t look away from the viewscreen. He didn’t want to know who was staring after Spock. He crossed his legs and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Nothing out of the ordinary is in Spock’s pants. Just a normal cock. Spock’s cock._

_._

_._

_._

_He is half Vulcan, though. Are Vulcans different? They are humanoid. Klingons are and they have two. Caitians have barbs. What do Vulcans have? God dammit!_

Jim crossed his arms over his chest. _Stupid rumors and gossip._

* * *

At the end of the shift, Jim followed into the turbolift, making sure, once again, they were alone. They were quiet a moment then Jim hit the emergency stop button.

“Captain.”

“Did you find out?” Jim turned to her and asked.

She faced him with a big grin. “I did.”

“And?”

“And…what? You know.”

Jim shook his head. “I don’t know.”

She frowned. “Haven’t you two…” She wiggled her brows.

“No.” Jim ran a hand over his face. “We’re going slow.”

“Interesting.” The grin returned and she turned away from Jim, facing the doors.

“Interesting? C’mon, tell me.” He moved to stand in front of her. “What’s he got going on down there?”

“You’ll see.”

“But you know.”

“Yes, I do know.”

“So, it mustn’t be…like…like a horse, right? You’d…you wouldn’t be able to…you know…with a horse size.”

She chuckled and shrugged. “I’m not discussing my former sex life with Spock with you.”

“Please.”

Uhura ignored him and hit the bottom to resume the lift.

“Mums the word, Captain.”

“But…”

“I’m not playing into the gossip.”

“It’s not playing into it! Its refuting it or confirming. Is there a sheath?”

The lift doors opened and Uhura walked around Jim and out. Jim stayed in the lift and watched her walk away. When the doors closed and Jim was alone, he leaned against the back wall. _There is no way her tiny self could handle a huge thing. Or maybe she could? Nope, don’t want that mental image. God dammit._ Jim let out a frustrated cry.

* * *

After dinner, Jim with Spock on the Vulcan’s couch and happily made out with his new boyfriend. They felt no rush to speed things up or to get handsy. They just enjoyed the sensual slid of their lips and tongues together. 

Jim’s right hand, which had been cupping Spock’s cheek, slid down. He touched Spock’s chest, pressing, caressing. Spock made a pleased noise against his lips. Jim’s hand went lower. He just wanted to brush against it. He was half hard himself. He figured Spock had to be as well. His felt Spock’s abs through the soft robe’s fabric.

Jim moaned. Spock was toned and strong and oh, just nipped at his lips. Jim pressed closer as Spock deepened the kiss. His hand slid lower and lower until…

Jim opened his eyes as Spock took his hand and laced their fingers together.

_Yes, that nice. But…_ Jim leaned forward, pushing Spock backwards in an attempt to lay him down so he could get on top. However, halfway into leaning Spock back, the Vulcan tensed up and hissed into Jim’s mouth.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jim pulled back and spoke. Spock scoot back from Jim and rubbed his leg.

“Do not be sorry,” Spock said. “I merely overextended the muscle.”

Jim put his hand over Spock’s and helped him rub his leg. “Would you care for a massage?”

“Not tonight, but perhaps another time.” Spock gave Jim a kiss. “If amenable, I would like to retire and meditate.”

Jim nodded. “It is amenable.” Jim stood and held his hand up to Spock’s with two fingers out for a Vulcan kiss. “Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, ashayam.”

Jim walked through their shared bathroom and back into his own room. He went straight for his bed and plopped down on top.

* * *

__“What’s Spock’s dick look like?” Jim sat alone in Bones’ office and asked. He shook his head. He couldn’t ask his best friend that. It was a clear breach in something or another and no doubt something Bones did not want to talk about.

_No. This is ridiculous. It’s just a stupid rumor. Silly gossip. Spock’s genitals are none of my business. I’ll see them sooner and later and enjoy them immensely. Yes._

He stood and walked around Bones’ desk to a small cabinet in the corner. Jim opened it and out the good doctor’s secret stash of booze.

He’d just grabbed the bottle when Bones walked in and caught him.

“Thief.”

“Confiscator,” Jim corrected. “Captain’s orders.”

Bones snorted. “Captain will hand the bottle over and sit his ass down.”

Jim laughed and did so. He walked back to his seat so Bones could sit behind his desk. Two glasses were pulled out and Bones poured them each a bit of the bourbon.

“What brings you here?” Bones asked leaning back in his chair and nursing the drink. “Usually, I have to drag you kicking and screaming to medbay.”

Jim snorted. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. “I don’t kick nor scream.”

“You bit me once.”

“Well, you put your arm near my mouth while I was in excruciating pain.”

“Brat.”

Jim raised his glass to that. Bones raised his as well.

“I just wanted to pop by and check on you.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And ask about Spock.”

Bones raised a brow. “Ask what about Spock?”

“His leg. It was a nasty injury.”

“Yes, it was. Muscle and tendon damage. A nearly severed artery. He still having some issues?”

“Just a little. A small limp and last night, he pulled it a bit too much.”

“The area is still tender. He should be fine in a few weeks. An injury like that to you, Jim,” Bones pointed at him. “You’d be off this ship and in a Starfleet Medical Facility for months to recover.”

“Fuck. I think no away missions for Spock for a while.”

“Or you.”

“Hey, I didn’t jump off that cliff.”

“Yes, you did.”

“But I didn’t hurt myself.”

“Yes, you did.”

Jim pouted. “Shut up.”

* * *

Jim left medbay and checked in on Scotty in engineering. He helped fix a few minor things with the Scotsman. As he stood behind a column of pipes, Jim heard footsteps on the metal floor nearby. He continued to work as the steps grew closer.

“…as big as a horse.”

Jim nearly snorted.

“No way,” a voice replied to the first. “If it was that big, why don’t you see an outline of it in his pants?”

_Well, maybe you shouldn’t be looking at his crotch. Wait, why isn’t there an outline of it?_

“Because Vulcans have a sheath. Its inside him until it’s time to bow-chick-a-wow-wow.”

Jim did snort at that.

“Well, how did someone see it then?”

Jim furrowed his brows together. _Yeah, how did someone see it?_

“I don’t know, but they did.”

“I still don’t think it’s as big as a horse. If it was, then I doubt Lt. Uhura or the Captain wouldn’t be walking right.”

_Good point, good point._

“Eh, I guess. Oh, it also apparently has barbs.”

_Barbs? What the fuck?_

“Ouch.”

The voices trailed off as the group walked away. Jim stood there, processing. He told himself it didn’t matter. They were stupid rumors. No basis to them. Uhura would’ve said something. She would’ve told him.

He took out his comm and sent her a message.

**Capt. Kirk:** Please tell me.

**Lt. Uhura:** No

**Capt. Kirk:** Barbs?

**Lt. Uhura:** Go play show and tell with Spock if you want to know.

Jim groaned and finished working.

* * *

Jim entered his quarters and went into his bedroom. He had messaged Spock on his way back from Engineering about dinner and a movie but hadn’t heard back from his boyfriend.

He headed for his closet but stopped when he heard the shower running in the bathroom. Jim slowly approached and placed an ear to the door.

Spock was taking a water shower. He rarely took those, Jim knew. Usually just sonic showers and usually before Jim was awake. Jim stepped away and back to his bed. He sat down and stared at the door.

_Spock is naked in there. Completely naked. I could walk in…_

_No! Bad Jim. We’re not going to invade Spock’s privacy just to see his apparently large cock._

Jim stared at the door like he expected it too magically open on its own.

_I won’t give in to silly gossip._

_I won’t._

_I won’t._

The shower water shut off and before Jim could stop himself, he was up and at the door. He waved his hand over the sensor and it swished open.

Spock stood in the middle of the bathroom.

Bare chest wet and glistening. Jim’s eyes trailed down the hairy chest of the Vulcan to the dark happy trail leading down to…a towel wrapped lower on Spock’s hips.

“Jim?”

Jim snapped his eyes up and met Spock’s brown eyes. “Yeah?”

“Did you need to use to the facilities?”

“Um…” Jim blinked. “Yes. Yes, I do. I…I didn’t mean to barge in. Didn’t know you were in here.”

“A small spill in the lab.”

“Nothing serious, I hope.”

“No, not serious at all, but I desired a water shower to rinse off.”

“Oh good.” Jim’s eyes trailed down again.

“Jim?”

“Yes.” Jim snapped his eyes back up.

“Are you…” Spock started but stopped when the alarm claxon went off.

_“Captain Kirk to bridge! Captain Kirk to bridge!”_ Chekov’s voice came.

“Duty calls, Spock! Meet you on the bridge.” Jim turned and hightailed it out of the bathroom.

* * *

After dealing with a rogue Klingon warbird, Jim went back to his quarters. He was about to plop down on his couch when Spock came into his room from the bathroom.

“Jim, would you care to play a game of chess?” Spock asked.

Jim nodded and motioned to the chessboard he had set up nearby. Spock walked over and sat down, setting up the board for Jim to be white and Spock to be black. Jim joined and made the first move.

Halfway through the quiet game, Spock said, “Why did you walk in on me in the bathroom?”

Jim knocked his king over in defeat even though he was sort of winning. He sat back in his chair and covered his face with his hands. He groaned. “I don’t know.”

“Does it have anything to do with the rumors of my genitals?”

Jim removed his hands and stared at his boyfriend. “You know about that rumor?”

“I know of all the rumors that circulate on the ship.” Spock picked up Jim’s king and set it right.

“I’m sorry for walking in on you.”

“I do not mind. As we are now in a romantic relationship, you may walk in on me anytime you wish.”

Jim chuckled. “Wow, permission to look at my boyfriend naked. Thank you. You have permission to look at me too.”

“Good,” Spock said. He then smirked. “As you lost the game, strip.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Stand up and take off your clothes.”

“Is that an order?” Jim asked with a smirk of his own.

“Yes,” Spock replied. “Strip. Now.”

Jim immediately stood, knocking the chair to the ground behind him. “Okay.” Jim pulled his command gold top off along with the black undershirt. His fingers made quick work on the fastenings to his pants as he kicked off his boots which nearly had him tripping over himself. His pants came off and he stood before Spock in his tight blue boxer briefs with his half-hard cock outlined through the fabric.

Spock’s eyes bore into him, drinking him in. Jim watched Spock’s nose flare and his eyes darken with arousal.

“Everything off,” Spock told him.

Jim slipped his thumbs underneath the waistband and slowly pulled his underwear down to his ankles. He straightened up and kicked them away. He didn’t know how to stand or where to put his hands. He stepped closer to Spock and leaned his side against the chess table. He placed on hand on the board, knocking pieces in his way over. His other arm bent and rested that hand on his hip.

“Like what you see, Mr. Spock?”

Spock stood. “I do. The rumors of your endowment have not been exaggerated.”

“Why thank you…wait…what rumors about my dick? Whose talking about lil’Jim?”

“It was a rumor that you were above average that circulated at the beginning of our five-year-mission.”

Jim looked down at himself and shrugged. “Yeah, above average makes sense.” Jim smiled at Spock and nodded his head at him. “I showed you mine, show me yours.”

“Certainly.” Spock pulled off his tops and kicked off his own boots. The pants followed next and then, slowly, Spock slid down his black boxer briefs.

Jim sucked in a deep breath as the object of the ship’s gossip was revealed. He touched his chest as his mouth watered. “Oh my.”

Spock put his hands on his hips. “Well?”

Jim forced himself to look away. “Bedroom?”

“Affirmative.”

* * *

Hours later, Jim laid on his back panting and staring up at the ceiling. Next to him, Spock was in a similar fashion.

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

“You…wow.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a horse but you are a big boy.”

“I am aware.”

“And no bards but lovely, lovely ridges.”

“Yes.”

“And self-lubricating.”

“Yes.”

“No sheath.”

“No sheath.”

“Where are your balls, though?”

“Internal.”

“Ah. Interesting.”

“Indeed.”

Jim turned over and cuddled against Spock’s side. “I’m probably going to be walking funny tomorrow.”

“Most likely.”

Jim rubbed his hand along the scar from his wound. “How is this feeling? We didn’t overwork it, did we?”

Spock kissed his forehead. “I did the first two rounds but then you got on top that last go and rode me, so it was not too bad.”

Jim chuckled. “Good. I’m sorry I got obsessive over your penis.”

Spock rubbed his hand along Jim’s back. “It is alright, ashayam. Now you know.”

“I’m still going to obsess over it,” Jim told him. “You’ve ruined me.”

“Good.”

“But, I do need to do something.” Jim sat up and crawled across Spock to his bedside table. Spock gave his bottom a little swap as he grabbed his PADD then laid back down, this time on his stomach next to Spock.

“What are you doing?”

“Sending a message to the crew. How does this sound? _Attention Enterprise Crew. This is Captain Kirk. Lately the rumors and gossip around the ship has gotten out of control. Mountains are made from mole hills…”_

“My penis is not a mole hill.”

“Well, its not a mountain,” Jim retorted.

Spock arched a brow at him. Jim glanced down Spock’s body.

“Okay. How about… _Lately the rumors and gossip around the ship has gotten out of control. Its like a big game of telephone and as more people listen, the more the original truth is distorted. Words can hurt and cut deep. We are professionals. A family. No more gossip._ ” Jim looked to Spock. “How about that?”

“It is good. Hopefully, it will help.”

Jim nodded then hit send.

* * *

The next morning, Jim woke to hundreds of messages from his crew. Most thanked him for sending it out. Others apologized. Jim sent smiley faces in reply. He looked at the sleeping Vulcan beside him and smiled.

“Love you.”

Spock snored loudly in response.

Jim sent a message to Uhura.

**Capt. Kirk:** A warning about the snoring would’ve been nice.

**Lt. Uhura:** He’s also a blanket hog.

Jim tsk under his breath. He looked back to Spock then to where the covers were laying across his waist. Jim picked up the end and peeked under.

“Nice."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to being this oneshot to a close so...there you go LOL   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
